kaledeofandomcom-20200215-history
Autralia
Autralia is a small continent south of Kaledeo. It is the ancestral home of Dwarves, though many other species make their home there. Geography Autralia is a land of mountains, and much of its landscape is harsh. Lush environments are rare, and the continent is very hot and dry. There are some fertile places, mostly located in valleys between the mountains, but all known ones have been very quickly populated and taken advantage of. The landscape of Autralia is divided into two main states, the Eastern State, Narkanzi, and the Western State, Yarmenko. Each state has housed certain families for generation, with little intermingling between the two, resulting in two vert distinct Dwarven cultures. Narkanzi - The East Narkanzian Dwarves speak with a small variety of accents, most notably ones similar to Italian or New Jersey accents. Narkanzi Dwarves enjoy a diet comprised of many breads and cheeses, and enjoy fine wines over ale. Dwarves in the Eastern state claim to be more civilized than their Western counterparts, and have extraordinarily strict rules regarding status. While all Dwarves are fairly egalitarian, Narkanzian Dwarves hold deep respect and regard for mothers; particularly their own. Yarmenko - The West The Yarmenkian Dwarves' accents are dominated by a strong southern US drawl, similar to that of Texas or Alabama. Yarmenki Dwarves enjoy a robust meal comprising of many meats, and even the plate with sweet fruits and vegetables that grow well their their coasts. Dwarves in the Western state are more relaxed about status, with young Dwarves of no consequence being able to rise through the ranks, so long as he or she has the skill. Their organization seems crude and disorderly to their Eastern counterparts, but their flexible ways allows new minds and ideas into the ranks, making Western Dwarves particularly resourceful. Yarmenkian Dwarves use slavery far more than the Narkanzians, usually in the form of robust half-dwarf half-humans known as Muls. Politics Dwarven politics, at a glance, seems like a violent monarchy constantly at war. Dozens of families duke out battles, trying to clamour for the most land, the most wealth, and the most people. They are experts at subterfuge, particularly Narkanzi Dwarves. While most skirmishes for power happen in a smaller scale, occasionally a family will rise to the top of the food chain throughout all of Autralia, not just their respective half of the continent. Families in this power station tend not to last long, but are able to radically change the political landscape in the short time they do hold that power. For the past 15 years, there has been a single dwarven 'King' of Autralia. The Western Kandileri family fought their way to the coveted Autralian throne, only to be usurped some years later by the Eastern Corzani family. The Corzani family has now held the title for over a near record-breaking decade, and their hold is so firm on the throne that no one is certain when, or if, they will ever be taken down.